


Fetiche

by LalaDigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Fetish, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harco, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ineffable Draco, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Draco tiene un secreto muy escondido de todo el mundo. O eso cree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 40





	Fetiche

Draco va caminando por los pasillos del ministerio enfurruñado consigo mismo. 

— Señor Malfoy, el Auror Potter dice que lo necesita en la sala de interrogatorios. —le dice una voz a su espalda.

Frenando con odio, Draco cogió aire unos segundos.

— Dile a Potter, que la última vez que revise, el jefe de los Inefables tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ser su puta. 

La pobre maga de quedo muda de la impresión y juntando aún más aire se volvió. No tenía que pegarla con ella, lo sabía, pero era muy difícil controlarse en esos momentos.

— Lo siento Dori —se apresuró a disculparse con una sonrisas encantadora que las derretía siempre—. Avísale que en este momento estoy ocupado, y que en cuanto pueda, me aparezco por allá. —dijo obligándose a no desquitar sus frustraciones con la bruja bajita a la que sí le pagaban por ser la mensajera de Potter. 

Draco la vio sonreír más tranquila u se alegró ligeramente. No le gustaba gestarse la fama de amargado, pero es que esa había sido una mañana olvidable. Dos de sus muchachos habían metido la pata y ahora él era el que tenía que arreglar las cosas. Para sumarle, porque siempre podía ir peor, había tenido un encuentro de lo más, _más_ , frustrante con dichoso Potter. Tener que verlo en ese mismo momento era una parada a su estado anímico. Algo que sin dudas no les convenía a ninguno de los dos. 

Subiendo en el ascensor solo con el morocho la tensión sexual que emanaba de él había viciado el pobre aire que los rodeaba. Pese a lo que se esforzaba por aparentar, no era un maldito glaciar. En ese momento se sentía como un volcán, uno muy inestable a un paso de la erupción. 

Necesitaba darse un revolcón con urgencia si pensaba volver a repetir la experiencia.

Cada día se le volvía más y más cuesta arriba, lo sentía. La necesidad de sexo empezaba a ser cosa diaria desde que ese infeliz decidió tomarlo se mano derecha. Si seguía exponiéndose a las juntas solitarias, inevitablemente, iban a terminar sumidos en un desastroso final donde el maldito moreno iba a tener la fortuna de enterarse a qué sabía la desesperación de un Malfoy. 

Potter, claramente ajeno a sus problemas, iba tomando más confianza a medida que compartían misiones y ese mismo día había tenido la fatídica idea de dale un beso. Un beso. Maldito fuera ¿pensaba que estaban en el colegio? ¿Tanto le costaba ser malditamente normal y darle la mano con frío respeto como intentaba él? 

Tenerlo tan cerca había puesto en jaque sus neuronas y, cuando sus labios rozaron su mejilla, había necesitado aferrarse con uñas y dientes a su pobre autocontrol para no estamparlo contra la pared del ascensor y atacarlo de una buena y santa vez. 

— Señor... Disculpe que insista. Pero es que es un ex mortífago. Apareció hace unas horas, atacando a un muggle.

— Mierda. 

Sin dirigir otra mirada a la joven se dio vuelta y salió camino a la sala de interrogatorios tan rápido como pudo sin llamar la atención sobre él.

Tocó la puerta preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro. No iba a permitir que sus chiquilinadas pusieran a nadie en peligro, menos a ese maldito cuatro ojos. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió tragó fuerte y plantó en su rostro la mejor cara de indiferencia que tenía. Aquella que practicaba cada dichosa noche frente al espejo de su baño, esperando que Potter no lo descubriera cuando posara en él sus ojos. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se aguantó un gemido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. 

— Draco, gracias por venir tan rápido —dijo servicialmente Potter.

— De nada —se obligó a decir. 

Como Potter no se movió ni un centímetro para dejarlo pasar se concedió unos minutos para contemplar sus ojos. 

Sabía que la obsesión que tenía con ellos era lo que muchos describirán como un _fetiche_ y hacia tantos años había aceptado aquello, que hoy por hoy, solo se concentraba en esconderlo de los demás, más ya no de él mismo.

Aquella obsesión llevaba atormentándolo desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, aquella obsesión que fue la propulsora de tantos años metiéndose con el morocho, seguía firmemente arraigada en él. 

Para su cuarto año, Draco tenía claro que no importará cuánto lo intentara, nada parecía lograr mermar sus abrumadores sentimientos y, para peor, deseos. Para que negarse si era un caso perdido. Por ello, optó por seguir metiéndose descaradamente con él. Después de todo, cada que lo insultaba, Potter se volvía a mirarlo y cuando lo hacía él podía recrearse internamente del espectáculo que eran sus ojos. 

Porque Draco sabía que el muy hijo de puta tenía los mejores ojos del mundo mágico y muggle también:

Ligeramente rasgados. El izquierdo era solo un poco más grande que el otro y si aquello logrará que no fueran tan hermosos sería una ganga, pero no. Que no fueran asimétricos parecía solo volverlos más únicos, a su estúpido criterio, claro.

Enmarcados por unas pestañas tan negras y pobladas que cuando pestañeaba hacía que Draco se preguntara cómo no levantaban viento; largas y arqueadas rozaban sus mejillas cuando cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. A Draco le encantaba fingir que le lanzaba cosas solo para verlas acariciar su piel.

Sin dudas, y para disgusto personal, lo peor, o bueno a quien engañaba, lo mejor, era su color. 

Decir verde era quedarse corto y ser poco específico y él no se había pasado tantas horas, _años_ , de su vida contemplando esos ojos para ser poco específico a la hora de describirlos. 

Había descubierto que tenía tres tonos de verde distintos. Por fuera, un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro, uno que poco a poco se iba volviendo más y más claro hasta llegar a ese verde esmeralda que tanto le recordaba a su casa; Pero era más cerca de la córnea donde la magia pasaba. El verde se iba difuminando hasta adquirir un tinte ligeramente amarillento, jaspeado con ligeros tonos caramelo y poblados de puntitos dorados que volvían a sus ojos en la cosa más impresionante que alguna vez vio. 

Hace años habría dado sus dos manos por sacarle esas gafas, que obviamente interrumpían su visión, pero con el tiempo aprendió a amarlas también. Eran un complemento natural para sus ojos, estas resaltaban casi al detalle cada una de sus tonalidades y no se imaginaba al bastardo sin ellas. 

Muchos idiotas decían que Potter tenía ojos verde esmeralda, si claro, sí lo mirabas rápido y sin prestarle mucha atención podías decir eso. Pero la verdad es que sus ojos eran la conjunción perfecta de la gama del verde y el dorado. 

Brillantes y llenos de vida, podían con Draco.

Días como aquel, en los que Potter, casi adrede, se quedaba viéndolo sin más, eran los peores. Podía ver mil emociones atravesar esos pozos de esperanza y todo su interior temblaba. 

Odiaba sentir que Potter había descubierto su secreto, odiaba sentir esa vulnerabilidad cubrir su corazón de solo imaginar que el morocho sabía su debilidad y lo dejaba satisfacerse a gusto. 

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar Potter? O solo querías verme? —Draco le dirige una de sus sonrisas petulantes haciendo que un sonrojo cubra más de esas preciosas mejillas.

Oh como le apetecía golpearlo. Lamerlo y golpearlo. Pésima conjunción.

— Perdón, sí —dijo abochornado dejándole paso— ¿Te comento Dori algo?

Intentando no prestarle atención al perfume fuerte y de jodido macho alfa que usaba, Draco asintió recordándose a qué había ido.

— Dijo que era un exmortífago, torturando a un muggle.

— Si eso parece —comentó Potter guiándolo por la habitación abarrotada de papeles y lechuzas. 

Caminó procurando esconder todas las sensaciones que lo embriagaban al estar en un espacio tan chico con el cuerpo de Potter desprendiendo aquel delicioso calor a su espalda. 

La antesala estaba más que nada diagramada para enviar información de forma rápida luego de un interrogatorio. El olor a las lechuzas no era agradable pero uno se acostumbraba. Abrió la puerta frente a él y camino por el pasillo pobremente iluminado. 

Ese maldito ministerios completaba contra él. Sin dudas era una especie de venganza universal solo por atreverse a firmar parte de las filas de Voldemort.

— ¿No estás seguro de si es un Mortífago? —preguntó cuándo el aire en su pecho se cortó como cada vez que caminaba por allí con Potter.

— Yo no lo atrape, uno de los novatos lo encontró en plena calle y lo trajo directamente aquí. Me informaron que podía ser un Mortífago, pero la verdad es que te espere a ti para ir a la sala.

— Ya —dijo sin saber que responder. 

Avanzó por el pasillo imposiblemente largo sintiendo sus nervios destrozarse. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Potter encerrado junto a él en ese maldito ascensor estaba muy fresco, condenadamente fresco. 

— ¿En cuál está? —preguntó mirándolo las puertas pasar azorado. Necesitaba salir de allí.

— Les mande meterlo en la última —comentó con un susurró ronco. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a caminar casi desesperado a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Cuando unos metros lo separaban de la puerta la mano de Potter se cerró en su brazo. 

— Draco —repitió y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos. 

O estaba perdiendo la cordura o Potter de verdad había jadeado su nombre. 

La fuerte mano de Potter lo volvió y cuando miro su fetiche personal de frente su cuerpo se enervo. 

Sabía que cuando se enojaba sus ojos se volvían más oscuros, cuando estaba feliz, más claros pero ahora estaban brutalmente iluminados. El deseo los volvía irresistibles. 

— ¿Que Potter? —preguntó superado.

— Te... Yo... Lo siento —agacho la cabeza enredando una de sus manos en su salvaje pelo. 

Con treinta y tres años bien puestos unas ligeras canas empezaban a aparecer y podía sentir su estómago tensarse conforme con la imagen madura y ruda que desprendía Potter a esa edad. 

Si cuando eran chicos le parecía lindo, cuando adolescentes le parecía hermoso ahora que eran adultos Potter había entrado en la categoría de: caliente como la mierda. Brotaba testosterona de su condenada barba mientras que su amplio y trabajado pecho perturbaba sus sueños.

— ¿Que sientes? —preguntó endureciendo la voz.

— No... No hay ningún mortífago ahí dentro. —masculló mirándose los pies. 

Soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido con fuerza. Miro incrédulo a Potter y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en voz alta, su mente ya tenía la respuesta. 

El sonrojo de Potter, sus nervios, como se quedó parado (igual de embobado que él) cuando le abrió la puerta, su ronco tono de voz... 

No se atrevió a siquiera pensar la palabras. No, como lo hiciera ya no iba a poder refrenarse y no iba a hundirse en ese posó sin una confirmación. 

Siempre podía ser su subconsciente harto de que esperar a que él pusiera remedio a aquel mal y estuviera convenciendo de cosas que no estaban pasando. Tampoco sería la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de fantasías, solo que ahora parecía haber llegado al punto que lo hacía despierto y no en la comodidad de sus sueños. 

— ¿A qué me trajiste aquí entonces? —volvió a preguntar y se acercó sólo un poco al cuerpo de Potter.

— No... No sé.

— Me gusta que me miren a la cara cuando me hablan Potter —dijo más rudo de lo que pretendía preso de la terrible necesidad.

— ¡¿No sé, está bien?! —le dijo de golpe alzando la cara tan avergonzado que podría comérselo.

— ¿No? —preguntó sonriéndole— ¿No tienes ni idea para que me querías en este, oscuro y solitario, pasillo? 

Arrinconó a Potter contra la pared y agradeció ser más alto que el morocho. La maniobra sin dudas hubiera quedado deslucida en otra instancia.

— Pídelo —le dijo acercándose a él hasta que Potter tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos— Pídemelo y te lo demostré.

— Draco... —gimió con la voz gruesa y entrecortada.

— No voy a hacer nada Potter, nada a menos que seas muy específico. No quiero malos entendidos después. 

Los ojos verdes lo miraron suplicantes pero él se mantuvo firme. No iba a poner ni un dedo encima de Potter hasta que esté así se lo pidiera. No estaba seguro que fuerza había poseídos ese Gryffindor para querer aquello pero estaba seguro como el infierno que no iba a darle ni un solo motivo que reprocharle. Quería que lo bese, lo besaba, quería que lo tocara lo tocaba, quería una mamada merlín que se la iba a dar, quería que se lo follara... Cerró los ojos de sólo imaginarlo. 

— Dilo —gruñó igual de necesitado que él— Dilo y haré que sea increíble para ti —añadió al borde la jodida súplica.

— Bésame —le dijo casi retándolo.

— Merlín Potter. Dalo por hecho —gruño antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca. 

La sube barba le hacía picar la cara pero menos no podía importarle. Las manos de Potter se habían cerrado sobre su cintura mientras que las suyas aferraban su rostro con determinación. 

Sin pedir permiso irrumpió dentro de la boca del moreno con un gemido complacido al no recibir resistencia. 

La cálida boca de Potter era todo cuanto había soñado y más. Enredados en un apasionado beso podía sentir como su cordura de resquebrajaba segundo a segundo. Con cada nuevo roce, cada nueva caricia de sus dientes contra sus ahora hinchados labios la necesidad de hundirse en el morocho arrastraba su intención de mantenerse firme al carajo. 

No podía decir que fuera un excelente besador pero merlín si no estaba volviéndolo loco a pesar de todo. La timidez y el cuidado con el que acariciaba su cintura eran nefastos para su buen juicio. 

Podía sentir las caderas de Potter rozarse contra él tentativamente, casi pidiendo permiso y él se lo pensaba dar. No allí, claramente. 

— A tu casa o la mía Potter —preguntó mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior. 

— La... la mía —jadeó como pudo y antes de que fuera consciente, Draco los apareció allí. 

Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los verde que ahora brillaban necesitados. Merlín gracias por su fetiche, si no hubiera estado toda su vida tan pendiente de esos, no hubiera notado la ráfaga de amor que los atravesaron, al devolverle la mirada. 

La pobrecita de Granger y su recién estrenado puesto de primera ministra le vinieron a la mente. Estudió los muebles en la estancia y mientras se decidía por alguno, muy apurado como para pensar en buscar la cama, Harry lo atrapó por la espada y lo giró bruscamente.

Con suspicacia lo miró y se dejó recostar en el desalineado sillón. Potter se separó las piernas y se arrodilló frente él, con manos temblorosas le soltó los primeros botones de su túnica y exponiendo su cuello gimió quitándose las gafas.

— Llevo años soñando con poder hacer esto... —susurró acercándosele lentamente.

— Entonces apúrate Potter. —gruñó sujetando su nuca para empujarlo sobre sí.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco nada más sentir la lengua delinear lentamente su carótida y agradeciendo los malditos fetiches, Draco se derritió bajo las repentinamente habilidosas manos de Harry.

Pobre, pobre, Granger. En verdad no sabía lo que se le venía encima ahora que él había puesto las manos sobre el famoso Harry Potter. No lo iba a soltar, ya quería ver que iba a hacer para conseguir que los dos jefes de sus departamentos más importantes fueran a trabajar, o se quedarán allí una vez que iban. 

Fin.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¿No es hermoso notar que fui capaz de hacer shots cortos?


End file.
